Every Rose has It's Thorns
by regulerfan
Summary: We say were not scared of the dark,well we're completely wrong. For we never experience true darkness.Except for Amy. She lived in it for an entire year cause I said the dumbest thing I ever said to her. Now she wakes up screaming every night cause of what happened.I wish I could fix this but the only thing I can do is stop the man who did this. The twisted man with the black eyes.
1. Chapter 1

AN:Hey this is Regulerfan here but you can call me Alrex. This is my first Sonic fic I've done Regular show Fanfics but then I got addicted to sonic, this fanfic will have Sonic-Amy-Sally Shadow-Amy-Rouge Knuckles-Rouge-Julie su Tails-Cream and some other couples too. And just to get this straight I'm a little unsure about this being rated T because of the OC/Bad guy of the story, he's sorta a Psychopath/Maniac, he would probably creep out the villains from the M stories of Fanfiction for crying out loud, he's just a really SCARY you've been I want you to enjoy and please review and there will be a song to every chapter.

* * *

I have a question for you

Are you scared of the dark?

If I put you in a place that was filled with nothing but darkness how would you be?

I'm not talking about being in a room without any lights on

I'm talking about complete darkness

Where you can't see anything but black

A place where you can never find light no matter how hard you look

Let me be the one to tell you it's the most horrible thing you can go through

I should know cause I've been in that position

Except I had a light, 2 in fact

One was far more brighter than the other

The other one was dim but yet it gave me warmth

But when your in a dark place you go for the brightest light

And I did

And while I was with the brighter one it started to get even more brighter to the point where I forgot I was in darkness

But the other light started to become dimmer and dimmer but yet it brought me more warmth

But I never noticed it for every time i looked at it, it became brighter

I just never paid attention to what was happening to it

I thought it would always be there bring me it's warmth

And I started to look at it fewer and fewer times to the point where I just didn't notice it anymore

It then started to get so dim it began to fade into darkness taking it's warmth with it

I felt a cold chill and was confused the other light gave me warmth then why is it so cold?

I turned towards to where the other light would be but noticed it was missing

I shrugged it off and went back to the light I chose thinking the other light would come back

But as time passed it started to become colder and colder

It was then I realized I needed the warmth the other light gave and I began to search for it leaving the one I chose

But I could never find it

And leaving the light I chose caused it to dim as well

But I didn't care I had to get the warmth back

The other light soon faded away as well but I kept looking even I was in nothing but darkness

And when I finally started to give up hope

A dim light came to me and with it, it's warmth

And I started to pay far more attention to it and it started to become more brighter

But then the darkness started to consume the light

I tried to stop it but couldn't

And it soon took my light and turned it into darkness as well and it actually made things more darker than it already was

And I stood there in complete darkness with no light and no warmth, just nothing but darkness

So who am I you ask I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, the fastest thing in the world and every ones so called hero. But there was one thing I was to slow for, and it not only effected me, but everyone on Mobius. Including my light. Amy did this happen you ask, well it all started a month before my birthday but it wasn't until a couple weeks after my birthday when we realized what happened and even then we didn't fully understand what was going on. And it was all because I said the dumbest thing ever and didn't realize the consequences that would follow. Except this time the consequences were a lot more worse than I could ever imagine. But this was not only my fault but most of the blame this will go to is the mysterious man behind all the destruction and chaos that has happened on Mobius. The man who was a step ahead of us the entire time and predicted what we would do next the entire cruel dark twisted man with the shadowy black eyes.

* * *

Song for chapter:World So Cold  
Band:Three Days Grace

* * *

AU:To be honest I'm really proud of this chapter but I'm afraid not a lot of people will read it because they won't bother to take the time and click on my story and read something new I notice that in a lot of good stories. So please if you read this, review, because it will show me people are actually reading and liking my story. Please Review

Computer:Their probably never gonna review

Alrex:Oh come on you bother me enough on my other stories so why can't you leave me alone on this one

Computer: I'm your computer I'm gonna be here whenever your on fanfiction

Alrex:People this is my computer and the reason I'm so pissed at him all the time is because when I first started writing on Fanfiction he messed up my chapters and erased them

Computer: Isn't that grudge with your school laptop

Alrex: Well I have to take my anger out on somebody, So anyway Please, Please, Please Review I will really appreciate it

-Alrex out


	2. chapter 2

Authors Note :Edited the ending to the last chapter to help you understand this one, and some of the characters are gonna talk weird because they have that cowboy-like accent.

P.S. I tried my best at the accents, but I never really wrote anything like this so please anybody with Southern accents, don't be offended.

1 year ago

Location: Unknown forest

All you could hear was the beautiful sounds of birds chirping. The peaceful breeze of the wind blowing past the trees. Down the trail were two hunters walking side by side carrying rifles and what seemed to be today's game which was a deer.

"Boy did we darn get lucky today, wild deer aren't much seen in this neck of the woods, it's a good thing we done found it before anybody else did" Laughed the smaller hunter who was a blood hound with a cowboy hat

"The astounding part was how fast the big ol thing went down" The Blood hound added

"Yeah, it done took me one shot and the thing dropped" The much larger hunter bragged.

He was a big black bear with a grizzled beard and a large belly. He was carrying the fully grown dead deer showing that he packed a lot of strength.

"How much you reckin this will pay" The bear asked

"I'd say about a good $130 to $150" The blood hound answered

"Really I'd thought it be at least be $175"

"The hell?"

"What, it's a good sized deer I just thought-Not that you idiot" The Blood hound interrupted

"That" He pointed to a dark black cloud forming in the sky

"What the hell is that"

"How am I suppose to know"

BOOM

A black object shot right out of the cloud like a bullet and was coming towards the ground at immense speed and then the object came into contact with the planet.

BOOOOMMMM!

The impact was so strong it made it seem all of Mobius was shaking. The force of the blast the object created sent the hunters flying several feet.

They landed with a thud.

"ahhhh my head" groaned the blood hound. He looked towards his friend to see his condition but soon noticed he was already up and was heading in the direction of the crash.

"Come on I think it came from this direction" yelled the bear

"What the hell are ya doing, we need to stay away from that thing" called the blood hound but his friend didn't listen and was still heading towards the crash. So he then quickly got up and followed his friend.

Location: Crash site

The two hunters soon reached the location of the crash. They then stopped to catch their breaths. When they looked up they discovered a huge crater the size of a football field, but that wasn't the part they were astonished about. It was the black substance coming off the object.

It was floating off it as if it was smoke except for it's shadowy-black colored feature. Just looking at it put a chill up their spines.

"What ya reckin that stuff is?" The bear asked

"The hell I know" Responded the hound

But then the black smoke floated towards the bear and accidently breathed in the substance

The Bear soon dropped to the ground and began to clutch his head and started screaming. The blood hound then ran to his friend in worry and grabbed the bears shoulders to keep him from shaking around.

"What? What's wrong? I need you to tell me what's wrong" He ordered, but all he got for a reply was another blood curdling scream

The Bear slammed his eyes shut due to the large amount of pain

But when he opened them his eyes were suddenly as black as the night sky, no pupils, no color, just darkness. He looked towards the hound and started growling and showing his teeth

His friend began to get frightened by these actions.

"Is something bothering ya cause (gulp) ya look kinda angry partner" The hound asked as his knees began to shake in fear

The hound's eyes shot open in terror as his friend charged at him tackled him to the ground and started to strangle him. The hound tried to push him off but couldn't due to the bears superior strength.

"What the hell are ya doing" The hound choked

The hound started losing consciousness. He stared into the pitch black eyes of his friend and knew he wasn't going to stop for in his eyes wasn't a person but a wild beast ready to kill its prey.

The hound stretched out his hand to try and grab something to knock him off but couldn't find anything.

But then he felt something familiar, his rifle. He picked the gun up by the barrel and smacked the butt of the gun against his friends head knocking him off.

The hound then got up and tried to catch his breath. He looked over to his friend and noticed him he was started to get up.

He then raised his gun and pointed it towards his friend, but then realized the bears eyes turned back to normal.

"What happened? Why does my head hurt?" Groaned the large bear, he held his bleeding head.

"Ya mean ya don't remember trying to kill me?" Asked the confused hound

"Trying to kill ya, why on Mobius would I do that?"

"I don't know ya just came out of know where and started strangling me"

"I did?"

"Yes ya did"

"I don't remember I didn't mean I swear" The bear begged

"I know ya didn't mean it, it's not like you trying to hurt someone without a reason, but something got ya to do that but I don't know what."

As they both were trying to figure out the reason the bear noticed something moving in the smoke, it looked kinda like

A person

"Hey buddy ya alright down there" He called

The hound then brought his attention to the figure and became confused,

"How'd he get there?"He thought

The man in the crater was now standing rubbing his head and was moving around dizzily

"Just stay there I'll get help" The hound then turned to the bear

"Help the guy out while I go and try and find someone"

"Got it" The bear responded but when he looked towards the man.

"Where'd he go?"

The hound looked towards the where the man is supposed to be but realized he was gone leaving a cloud of the same dark substance they saw earlier.

Then all of the sudden a fist collided with the bears face knocking him unconscious. The hound turned around and tried to hit their attacker the butt of his gun but it was caught and ripped out of his hands and an elbow smashed into his face knocking him the ground.

When he stood up he felt the barrel of his gun poke his back.

Sweat began to run down his forehead like a waterfall.

"N-now now youngster, we don't want any trouble"

"I know you don't" Spoke a calm but menacing voice

"And neither do I, but it seems I'm a little lost and just need to know where my location is" He asked

"St. John acres" The hound responded

"And where is that"

"Green hill Zone"

"You're not taking me all that seriously, maybe you need a little persuasion" He said with an evil chuckle

The sound of the gun being loaded can be heard and the hounds eyes widened and he began to sweat even more.

"O Chaos, he's gonna shoot me, I'm gonna die in the middle of nowhere." He thought

He shut his eyes and waited for the shot

BAM!

The hound opened his eyes confused

He was still alive how he looked down and didn't see any gunshot where'd he shoot

He looked over to his friend and his eyes shot open.

The bear was lying on the ground with blood bursting from his forehead.

"My chaos" The hound used all his will power not to throw up. The gun was jammed in his back again

"Now tell me again where am I" The mysterious man asked

"I don't know where else in Mobius to say" The Hound cried

"Mobius, what the hell is a Mobius?" He asked

"What's a Mobius?"

What the hell is he asking? The hound thought

"Mobius is the whole freakin planet you're standing on it right now, where ya been living a rock" The gun was jammed in his back harder for that little comment

"hmm, that's interesting thanks, that's all I need to know"

"O thank chaos now please let me go" begged the hound

A devilish grin formed on the unknown man face

"I suppose your right, I don't need you anymore at this point"

A breath of relief left the hounds mouth, but was soon sucked back in as he felt the gun poke his head.

"But I told ya everything ya needed to know"

"I know and as I said I have no more use for you"

"Please I have two beautiful kids back at home who are probably wondering where I am"

The man grinned again

"Then I guess two kids aren't going to see their dad for a long time"

He aimed the gun at the hounds head and let out a chuckle

BAM!

AU: Sorry it took me so long I lost some inspiration but I got it back so hopefully I'll make another chapter soon, but what do you think of the guy who just killed the two hunters. If you thought that was evil you have no clue. This guy is a psychopath.

Computer: I hate these stories but the way Alrex explained him puts chills up my software he is quite a scary guy

-Alrex out


End file.
